Perfect A Joe Jonas OneShot Song Fic
by TheMoonIsOverrated
Summary: Jonas Brothers- Joe Jonas Song credit to Simple Plan "Perfect" Acoustic version. It's one of my favorite songs...


Perfect

Perfect

'_Cuz We Lost It All_

_Nothing Last Forever_

_I'm Sorry_

_I Can't Be_

_Perfect_

_Now It's Just Too Late_

_And We Can't Go Back_

_I'm Sorry_

_I Can't Be_

_Perfect_

I walked alone down the empty streets of Los Angeles. I'd never been down the streets when they were this empty, especially alone, and at night. My eyes were red from the tears I'd been shedding just a few minutes before.

The wind blew my dark brown hair in all directions and McDonalds French fry containers and cigarette boxes blew everywhere, collecting in storm drains. Trees rustled across the street, and stray dogs barked, chasing eachother down the street.

Tonight wasn't a good night. At all. I'm not a perfect person. I'll be the first to admit it. As much as I like to think I am sometimes, in the end, I know that I'm not. And my un-perfect boyfriend think he's perfect, and used to think I was. He'd always tell me "Tara, you're so perfect" Everytime he said that it made me think that I wasn't even more. I don't know why, but it did.

Joe Jonas was my boyfriend. Was being the key word. We'd just broken up, and it wasn't a pleasant, nice, clean breakup like 'Hey, I think we should see other people'. No, it was more like 'What is wrong with you anymore? You're not perfect! At all! You don't listen to me anymore! We have nothing together!' and a bunch of nasty words also. We'd grown so close, and then we just lost it all. Everything.

And the one thing that I thought Joe would do when I left his apartment, was run after me. Come for me, telling me not to go. Wiping my tears away, and telling me it was ok. That everything would be alright again. Everything would be 'perfect'.

Except, nothing would ever be 'perfect' again. Not now, thanks to our breakup. I thought he was the one. The man I'd spend the rest of my life with. But I guess not. I guess it's not going to happen that way. Fairy tales don't always have happy endings.

_Nothing's Gonna Change The Things That You Said_

_And Nothing's Going To Make This Right Again_

_Right Again_

_Please Don't Turn Your Back_

_I Can't Believe It's Hard Just To Talk To You_

_But You Don't Understand_

_You Don't Understand_

I found myself the next day sitting under a tree at a local park. And it just so happened to be across the street from Joe's apartment. I really didn't care if he saw me, and even more than that I didn't care if he came over and talked to me. I opened up my journal and started to write. Something that I'd always done, and always loved to do was write. One thing that Joe and me shared was that we loved music, and loved to write it. I'd always write a song after I broke up with someone, just to let my feelings out.

I had my acoustic guitar with me, and started to write my song. I'd finished the lyrics, now all that was left was the music itself.

'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing Lasts Forever_

_I'm sorry, _

_I can't be _

_Perfect_

_Now it's just to late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be_

_Perfect _

I sang quietly to myself over and over again until I found the perfect notes.

"That's a beautiful song. You have real talent" my ex-boyfriend slid down the tree and sat next to me. "Thanks" I mumbled, not looking up. "I, I was thinking last night." Joe said. This was going to be good. "And I wanted to say, maybe we could've taken this another way. I feel bad for yelling at you and calling you the things that I did. I didn't try to comfort you, and I worried about you all night when you left. The streets of LA aren't safe, especially at night" Joe said. "I didn't sleep all night thinking about you. I'm not saying that I want to get back together, especially right now. Maybe later in time, but I'm not, and I'm pretty sure you're not, ready to go back to the relationship that we were in. But, I hope that maybe we could be friends. And I'm not saying that like at the end of everyother breakup when someone says 'I hope we could still be friends' and then they never are and never see eachother again. No, I mean to actually be friends and hang out together. Do things like friends do" Joe finished. I looked up at him. His eyes were baggy and red, and it definitely looked like he hadn't slept all night. "I'd like that" I said. Joe smiled. "Great" He said. "Um, I'm going to go take a nap, and then maybe we could hang out later" he suggested. "Sounds good." I agreed. "Awesome" Joe said and stood up. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing last forever_

_I'm sorry,_

_I can't be,_

_Perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm Sorry_

_I can't be _

_Perfect_

I watched Joe walk away and felt a smile form on my face. Then a thought hit me, something I had to tell him now, before I forgot.

"JOE! WAIT!" I yelled running after him. Joe spun around on one heel. "Yeah" he said. "I just wanted to tell you. I'm not perfect, and neither are you. Nobody is, and I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled either. But, just promise me one thing" I said. "Ok, anything" he said. "Well, actually two things really. Don't ever call me perfect and actually mean it again." I started. Joe laughed. "And" he said. "And never call yourself perfect. Because you're not even close" I laughed. Joe pulled me into a hug laughing. "Ok. I promise" he told me, and kissed me on the top of my head. I guess things would be alright, but way far from perfect.

_Song Credit to Simple Plan "Perfect" (Acoustic Version)_


End file.
